Years Later
by silent-freak
Summary: this is about the gangs kids and their adventures. (some swearing and abusive scenes) chapter 1 is just the characters
1. Characters

I do not own any of the FF8 Characters, they are Square soft's, I only own the characters I make up! This is my third Fan fic, Please enjoy and review!  
Years Later  
CHARACTERS  
Name: Danny Leonhart  
Age: 16 Sex: Male  
  
Parents: Squall and Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Description: short, dark brown hair, with blond tips, brown eyes, 5'10", and 143 lbs.  
  
Outfit: Black, baggy jeans, navy blue T-shirt, sneakers.  
  
Weapon: Gunblade  
Name: Autumn Kinneas  
  
Age: 15 Sex: Female  
  
Parents: Irvine and Selphie Kinneas  
  
Description: shoulder length chestnut hair, jade eyes, 5'6", and 115 lbs.  
  
Outfit: above the knees length denim skirt, yellow tube top, boots like Selphie's.  
  
Weapon: Shotgun  
Name: Riley Dincht  
  
Age: 15 Sex: Female  
  
Parents: Zell and Quistis Dincht  
  
Description: short in the back, and becomes longer until it touches her chin blond hair, blue eyes, 5'4", and 110 lbs.  
  
Outfit: Shin length baggy black shorts, red tank top, and sneakers.  
  
Weapon: Martial arts  
Name: Ty Almasy  
  
Age: 16 Sex: Male  
  
Parent: Seifer Almasy  
  
Description: short blond hair with red tips, green eyes, 5'9", and 139 lbs.  
  
Outfit: Orange T-shirt, navy blue baggy jeans, sneakers.  
  
These are the characters of the story!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get the story up very soon! ^-^ 


	2. The start

I Do not own the FF8 characters!!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Riley!" Autumn Kinneas yelled to her friend. Riley spun around as Autumn skidded to a stop.  
  
"Howdy!" "Hey" Riley smiled. "Wanna go to the cafeteria for some food? I am STARVING!"  
  
Autumn gasped. Riley chuckled. "I believe the whole Garden now knows that you're hungry."  
  
Autumn grinned. When they reached the cafeteria, they ordered their food and sat down. "Oh  
  
hey there's Danny" Autumn said dreamily. Riley fallowed her gaze. Danny Leonhart and his  
  
bestfriend, Ty Almasy, were leaning against the wall laughing. The four of them have been  
  
friends for as long as they can remember, but two years ago, the girls seemed to like them a bit  
  
more than just friends. "Yep, and Ty's beside him" Riley grinned. Autumn giggled. "So you goin'  
  
to that dance tomorrow night?" Ty asked Danny. "Yeah, Probably, there's nothing else to do"  
  
Danny shrugged. "Yeah, I'll probably go too" Ty shifted positions on the wall and winced.  
  
"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Oh uh something dug into my back." Ty laughed. "Hey look,  
  
there's Autumn and Riley, let's go talk to em." Danny said walking ahead. "Hey wait up!" "Hello  
  
ladies" Ty said sitting down. "Hey guys!" Autumn grinned. "Going to the dance?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yup! I am! Tee-hee I can't wait, and you better save me a dance mister!" Autumn said poking  
  
Danny in the chest, "Oh don't worry Bulls eye. I will" Autumn blushed at her nick name. They  
  
gave it to her when she got her first gun. "How bout you Riley?" Ty asked leaning back on his  
  
chair. "I guess, what's the harm in a dance?" "Cool.Woah!" Ty fell backwards. Autumn cracked  
  
up laughing. "Oh ha, ha, it's soooo funny!" Ty said sarcastically getting up. "Well, I have some  
  
studying to do.I'll talk to you guys later Ok?" She waved and jogged off. Riley chewed on her  
  
pencil. "Erg! This is so boring!" She sighed. A small knock came to her door. She looked at her  
  
watch. It was almost 10:30 pm. Shrugging she stood up and opened the door. It was Ty. She  
  
quickly let him in, knowing why he was there. She locked the door. 3 years ago, Ty's mother  
  
died from a rare disease, since then, Seifer, his father had become abusive to him, blaming him  
  
for his mother's death. Ty's nose was bleeding. "Sit down, I'll get you a towel." Riley grabbed a  
  
towel and sat beside him. "Ty, I know I've said this at least a million times, but you HAVE to tell  
  
Headmaster Squall." "I can't Ri, I just can't" Ty closed his eyes. A single tear ran down his  
  
cheek. Riley rubbed his back and he winced. Riley looked confused. She slowly lifted his shirt.  
  
"Oh Ty" She whispered. His back was full of cuts and bruises. Ty bit his lip. Their heads swung  
  
around to a strong knock at the door. "Hide!" Riley whispered. Boys weren't allowed in the girl's  
  
dorms after 10:00. Riley got up and answered the door. It was a very mad, very drunk Seifer.  
  
Tee-hee! That's chapter 1!!! Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more ^-^ please review! Thank you 


	3. The Truth comes out

CHAPTER 2  
  
"H-hello Mr. Almasy." Riley stuttered. "Ya, uh have you  
  
Seen Ty?" His breath reeked of alcohol. "I don't know sir, I've been  
  
Studying for the seeD test." She said quietly, half lying. Seifer's eyes were  
  
Cold and heartless. "I think you're lying Ms. Dincht." He said meanly. "No  
  
Sir, Really, I've been studying". Seifer didn't buy it. "You're lying!" He  
  
Began to bring his hand up to hit her. She froze. A hand suddenly caught  
  
Seifer's fist. It was Zell! "Dad!" Riley said in relief. "What the fuck do you  
  
think you're doing Seifer!?" Zell yelled angrily. Seifer simply pushed Zell  
  
Away like a fly. Ty ran out just as Seifer struck Riley's face. She let out a  
  
Small scream. Zell jumped on Seifer's back and tackled him to the ground.  
  
He quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out. "Yo, Squall, You  
  
Better get down to the girls' dorms, NOW" Zell yelled into a small radio.  
  
He stood up and walked over to his frightened daughter. "Let me see" He  
  
Examined Riley's cheek. "Yep, that's gonna leave one hell of a bruise." He  
  
Kissed her forehead. Ty walked up to Riley and Zell. Riley swung around to  
  
Ty. Zell looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Zell asked sounding very pissed.  
  
"Well, I, Uh." Ty stammered. "What the hell?" Everyone's head swung around to see Squall, Rinoa, Danny, Selphie, Irvine, Autumn and Quistis standing over Seifer.  
  
Ty, Riley and Zell stepped out into the hallway. "What happened?" Squall asked.  
  
"This son of a bitch hit Riley!" Zell yelled. "What!? Oh Riley are you alright!?" Quistis ran over to her daughter. "Mom, I'm fine" She mumbled.  
  
The 10 of them stood in silence. "Ahem, Ty, may I ask WHY you were in Riley's dorm AFTER 10:00?" Rinoa asked suspiciously.  
  
Ty gulped. "He was." "No, Ri, I'll tell them." Ty sighed. "Ok, For the past three years, Dad started to drink, at first it was just a little, then every night he'd come home drunk, and." His lip quivered a bit, but he continued. "He blamed me for my mom's death and then.he.he." He couldn't finish. "Ty, what is it? What did he do?" Selphie asked. Ty turned around and lifter his top.  
  
"Oh my god!" Autumn gasped. "He HIT you?" Irivne asked in disbelief. Ty nodded. "And I've known the whole time" Riley said quietly. "Why didn't you tell us?" Squall asked. " I was scared." Ty said quietly. "He would have gone to Danny, but Seifer would have caught on" Riley explained. Everyone nodded.  
  
"What happens now?" Ty asked. "We throw Seifer out of Garden. "Rinoa stated. Ty nodded. "Yeah, Ok, I'm goin' to bed." with that he left, everyone stood not knowing what to say or do..  
  
End chapter 2!!! Tee hee hope ya liked it! Review please! Thanx! ^-^ 


End file.
